Soulmates
by DeanWinchester66
Summary: AU. Impala Series. When things get too dangerous John gives Dean the Impala for his sixteenth birthday and tells him he has to leave. Heart broken and abandoned Dean sits behind the wheel of the Impala for the first time as her owner a charge goes through


**_Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW._**

**_I didn't notice until I posted this story that the Impala wasn't listed under the character list. She should be listed. She's just as important as the guys are!_**

_Impala Series_

_1995_

John placed the lone duffel bag in the trunk of the black Impala and closed the lid. He never thought in the past sixteen years that this would be what he would end up doing. He knew his sons were the key to stopping the demon that killed their mother. He hated having to choice between the two of them. Things were getting too dangerous for the three of them together and he could only protect one. He hoped Dean would be fine on his own. John checked his watch and knew the boys would be back from school soon. John walked into the house they were renting and sat on the old couch to wait for them.

At first them being late made John worried, but as it turned into house John began to get pissed. Finally he heard their voices outside and Dean's key go into the lock.

"I don't care that Dad's home!" Sam's high twelve year old voice said from outside. "I told him today was soccer tryouts. If he would have signed the paper we wouldn't be in trouble."

"Ever thought of not trying out? I just spent the last three hours out looking for your ass! Who do you thinks going to get the blame for you not being where you're supposed to be?" The door finally opened and they stepped in, not noticing John.

"If you weren't so much like Dad than maybe you would have paid attention and known where I was! It's not like you had anything better to do!" Sam headed towards the back of the house where their room was. He froze as he saw their Dad watching him.

"Sam, I said no soccer this year. Your old enough to stop getting everything you want. If I had known this was going to be a problem I would have stopped letting Dean baby you long before now. Now go to your room. I need to talk to your brother."

Dean closed the door and walked into the living room.

Sam didn't move. "No! This isn't his fault. I told you on January 24th there was soccer tryouts. He didn't know I was going."

"This isn't about you. Now get to your room!" When Sam didn't move John stood up and stormed towards the door. "Dean, outside."

"Yes, sir." Dean shot Sam a glare and followed his Dad out. "What's going on?"

John handed Dean a key chain. Dean looked down at it and saw the key on it. The key was older. One he held a lot and recognized. "You're giving me a set of keys to the Impala?"

"No. I'm giving you the only keys to the Impala. She's yours."

"Really? Thanks, Dad!" Dean walked to the Impala in the driveway and headed towards the driver's door.

"Just make sure to keep your fake ID handy. When your sixteen you can get one with your real age on it."

Dean gave his Dad an odd look. If this wasn't for his birthday than what the fuck was his Dad up to?

Inside the house Sam had gone to his room and as he dropped off his book bag on his bag he noticed Dean's stuff was gone. He ran outside. "Dad, why is Dean's stuff missing?"

Dean had just got into the driver's seat when he heard it. All excitement from his Dad giving him the Impala was definitely gone. He looked at his Dad and saw the torn look. Sam wasn't going to take what Dad was going to say well, so Dean did what he thought was best. "I'm going on a hunt with one of Dad's friends. I might be gone for a few months, so Dad packed all my stuff just in case I wasn't back before it was time to move on."

"What about school? You can't miss that much school!"

"I'm dropping out. Maybe I'll get a GED or pick it back up later." Dean got out of the car. Sam ran around the car and gave his brother a hug. "Sam, personal space, Dude. Let go!"

Sam stepped back. "You shouldn't blow off school for hunting."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Go do your homework. I need to talk to Dad." Sam went back inside and Dean looked at his Dad. "You want me to leave?"

"Some things are going on that I can't tell you about right now. I can't protect you and Sam."

"Keep the P.O. Box. I'll write." Dean got back into the Impala. He felt abandoned. He couldn't look at his Dad as he stuck the key in the ignition. He already had one hand on the wheel, but his other one brushed it as he went to put the car into reverse. A warm vibration went into both his hands and arms and the alone feeling went away. The Metallica tape he had left sticking out of the radio was suddenly pulled into and started playing. He looked at the radio, but didn't think any demonic thoughts at all. He threw the Impala into reverse and pulled out of the driveway before putting it in drive and taking off.

John watched him drive away before entering the house. Sam was waiting in the doorway of the hall that led to the bedrooms. "Did you tell Dean happy birthday before kicking him out?" Sam didn't wait for a response. He went back into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

FINISHED


End file.
